marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jackson Day (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former factory worker | Education = | Origin = Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Smyrna, Delaware | Creators = Marv Wolfman; Sal Buscema | First = Nova #4 | HistoryText = Jackson Day was a factory worker at the shipping department of a pharmaceutical manufacturing company that specialized in psychoactive chemicals. When a fire broke out he was doused with a mixture of potent heated chemicals. Day later discovered that the chemicals had affected both his body and mind, psycho actively unleashing his selfish, hateful tendencies, turning his skin a sickly blue-black, and granting him the ability to subvert the wills of those he touches. Calling himself the Corruptor, he touched the Asgardian thunder god Thor and caused him to lose his inhibitions against wanton violence. Thor was brought back to his senses by the fledgling crime fighter, Nova, and the two apprehended Day. While undergoing medical treatment, Day reverted to his Corruptor persona, escaped, and formed a criminal organization called the Inner Circle. The Corruptor planned to loot New York with armies of ordinary citizens under his influence, but his scheme was again thwarted by Nova. The Corruptor has since used the Hulk as his pawn. His current whereabouts are unknown. | Powers = The Corruptor has the power to subvert the will of virtually any living being by mere touch. The sweat glands of the Corruptor's skin release a highly potent psychoactive chemical that upon contact with another person's skin triggers a metabolic change that overrides the inhibition center of the brain. As a result, the victim is very susceptible to the Corruptor's suggestions, or left to his or her own volition, will act in a highly uninhibited, selfish, or immoral manner. The period of time under the Corruptor's influence is dependent upon the length of contact with the Corruptor's akin, and hence the amount of toxin that has been absorbed by the skin and reached the brain through the bloodstream. This period of "corruption" varies from about a half-hour to twenty-four hours. The limit to the amount of toxin his' skin produces is not yet known, nor is the limit to the number of people the Corruptor can put under his influence consecutively. He can affect more than one person at a time if more than one person is touching or being touched by him. In order to keep a person under his influence over a long parted of time he must touch him or her before the toxin dissipates. Through experimentation, the Corruptor has discovered that if a person is in a highly emotional state of mind he or she will remain under his influence for a far greater period of time, perhaps even for days. This occurs because the inhibition centers of the brain are already stimulated at the time the toxin enters. | Abilities = | Strength = The Corruptor possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build, who engages in minimal regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * For the first week of Day's transformation into the Corruptor, his body tried to shake off the effects of the chemicals and he would revert to his normal form periodically. Since then, his body has fully assimilated the psychochemicals and he can no longer revert to human. | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Directory }} Category:RAID members Category:Biological Manipulation Category:Sega - Thor